


Taming the Beast Within

by Rroselavy



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-30
Updated: 2010-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-10 08:13:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rroselavy/pseuds/Rroselavy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanzo would be the first to tell you that he was not a good priest; Goku may or may not disagree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taming the Beast Within

He made an awful priest, Sanzo had never denied that. If he were Christian--beyond any doubt--his fate would have been sealed in hell. As it was, he didn't expect much from his next few lives. He was hardly pious. He swore and drank regularly. And he murdered--not only because it was his gods' will, not only to be charitable or to protect himself and others, but also because he was vengeful. Driven. Because some people just deserved to die.

And Sanzo didn't think so highly of himself to ever lament that he would get what was coming to him.

But sometimes he felt guilty for the times he did get more than he deserved. Like now, when Goku's head was bobbing in his lap, his mouth working over Sanzo's hard cock, fangs scraping along the sensitive skin, sending frissons of _painlustpleasure_ running up and down his spine. Not when a sinewy tongue soothed the abraded skin and then gently wound around the shaft before swirling over the crown, and then that mouth was sucking him off so hard that Sanzo almost believed he was being devoured alive. No, he didn't deserve this, not when Goku trusted him. Not when he'd deliberately slipped into Goku's room while he slept and removed his diadem, just for this.

Still, it didn't stop Sanzo.

He grabbed fistfuls of thick, chestnut hair and wrenched the Seiten Taisei from his eager task. The gold eyes that met his showed none of the adoration that normally shone in Goku's, but the recognition was there, just the same, along with something else--an acute perception edged in pure carnal hunger.

It had been a fluke that Sanzo had stumbled upon a way to get through to the Great Sage, so utterly simple that he couldn't believe how stupid they'd all been not to see it in the first place. It had happened one foggy night when they'd become separated by a surprise youkai attack. Sanzo had made it back to camp on his own and had huddled down by what was left of their campfire, waiting for everyone else to return and spending the time brewing a pot of tea. He'd just noticed a familiar glint of gold that registered as Goku's limiter lying on the ground when the Seiten Taisei had materialized through the mist.

He'd reflexively thrown what he'd been holding in his hand-a jar of honey-at the Sage, and had thus found out that He was ruled just as much by His appetite as Goku was. And it was a good thing, too, that while the Seiten Taisei licked clean the inside of the container, Sanzo had been able to lay hold of a second jar, as well as the diadem. It was only then he'd decided to test the hypothesis that had been forming as he'd warily watched the Great Sage make short work of the honey. Moving with deliberate slowness, Sanzo sank three fingers into the amber liquid and then held out his hand. For a moment he stared down the Great Sage uncertainly, every nerve in his body on edge; it was a dangerous gamble, but Sanzo had enough confidence in his abilities that he would be able to maneuver the diadem back onto Goku's head if his idea didn't pan out. Nevertheless, he breathed a sigh of relief when the creature's tongue first whispered over his skin, then gave his hand a thorough washing.

By the time the episode was over, before Sanzo had returned the diadem to its rightful place, the Seiten Taisei had made himself at home in Sanzo's lap. The action of feeding Goku had left Sanzo with a raging hard-on, and the Seiten Taisei rutting against him, licking the last of the honey from his lips. And gods, what a mouth he had! From that fleeting thought had sprung the germ of another idea.

That night, they'd come to an understanding, which had brought them to this.

Sanzo dipped his fingers into the honey jar he'd brought along and then dragged them over his chest in a cross pattern, making sure he covered both nipples in the sticky substance. The Seiten Taisei's eyes followed the action and, when Sanzo released the hold on his hair, He leaned forward, gently, reverently licking and sucking the fluid away. Sanzo propped himself on his hands and let his head fall back, concentrating on evening out his breathing, while waves of pleasure washed over him, blotting out all guilt-ridden thoughts.

And as ashamed as he was, and paranoid that he would be found out, Sanzo was too weak to stop himself. Goku--or rather, sex with Goku's true self--had become an addiction, and sooner or later, Sanzo knew one of two things needed to happen. Either he would give it up, or he would come clean with his betrayal. Neither option had any appeal at the moment, though, not when two clawed hands pressed down on his bare shoulders and the Seiten Taisei was slowly settling around Sanzo's dick. Sanzo often pondered that Goku never seemed to notice any residual effects from their trysts; he'd come to the conclusion that somehow between the physical changes that happened when he transformed, minor irritations were lost.

Goku's mouth tasted of honey, and when they were locked like this, joined bodies moving as one, Sanzo was able to imagine that He was Goku, or at least rationalize that the Seiten Taisei was an integral part of Goku's being, and since that was true, then what he was doing wasn't _so_ terrible. Especially if the end result was that he could fully control this side of Goku; the next logical step would be figuring out a way for Goku to control himself.

Sanzo didn't have a plan for that, yet.

Not that any of it mattered, not when he was chasing down his climax, not when he felt the warm dampness of Goku's spend coating his belly and the sharp rake of claws carelessly sliding over his skin, not when he was coming, deep inside Goku's tight heat. There was no room for troubling thoughts, not when he was lost in that moment of perfect synchronicity.

Sanzo slipped the diadem back onto Goku's head and watched the heavy curtain of sleep close upon him. Carefully, he extracted himself from the bed; Goku resettled without complaint. Sanzo froze though, when he saw Goku's eyelids flutter briefly. When he was certain Goku was still sound asleep, Sanzo quickly slipped on his clothes and silently made his way back to his room.

* * * * *

Goku heard the click of the door closing behind Sanzo, and then the soft padding of his feet as he snuck back to his room. When all was silent again, he climbed out of bed and cleaned himself up thoroughly, making sure there was no residue left of what had just transpired. It wouldn't do for Hakkai or Gojyo to get wind of it.

Goku didn't remember when he'd started having fleeting images of doing completely inappropriate things to Sanzo. He did remember, though, how he'd burned with embarrassment over them and had been unable to look his priest in the eye. He tried everything to make the dirty pictures go away, but as the weeks dragged on, they only became more vivid, and he began to notice certain physical aches--nothing that couldn't be explained away by poor sleeping accommodations or food disagreeing with him, but still things that were _unusual_. And then, sometimes, Goku would catch Sanzo looking at him _differently_. At first, he thought that Sanzo had figured out the contents of his dreams, but then Goku noticed the refusals for more sweets--for more food in general--became fewer and farther between, and he would catch Sanzo _watching_ him eat, a strange, far-away expression on his face. Gradually, Goku came to the realization that Sanzo was acting guilty.

When he figured out _why_, initially Goku had been furious. It was contemptible! But soon, reason prevailed. Sanzo had never done anything to deliberately hurt him before; there must have been a good basis for his actions. And besides, what they were doing felt really good, and that wasn't such a bad thing at all!

Goku knew that it was wrong to deceive Sanzo like this, but he didn't want Sanzo to stop. So, even as his true self gave up more and more of His control, allowing Goku to share his consciousness and to participate, Goku pretended. He would leave the decision up to Sanzo.


End file.
